


Welcome Home

by QueenXIV



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Because I am too lazy sorry, But Effie is so, M/M, Pooh is not in here, Soft core clothed sex, so sweet it will give you diabetes, sweet af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: Javier finally arrives to Canada after being in Spain. Yuzuru is finally there too, waiting for him, ready to welcome him home.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, Yuzu's photo with another skater of the cricket club emerged today so I had to do this, cause you know, Yuzu is now in Canada yaaay! Also, my friend wanted more Yuzuvier. And I did too, why lie. I have no idea if Javier is already back in Canada or no, two days ago he was in an event in Spain (my country and I couldn't even gooooo) so, I guess he's not back yet. Oops. 
> 
> Enjoy it please! Sorry if my english is inaccurate, it is not my first language! 
> 
> Also, I have a male figure skaters (yuzu, javi, shoma) instagram dedicated account, so, if you wanna follow me at @yuzuuonice :D

The plane landed softly on Canadian ground, and it was not until the people around him started moving and collecting their things that the Spaniard woke and realised they had already landed. he moaned and looked outside the small airplane window: it was pitch black outside, only the runway lights and the airport where in sight. He exited the plane without even thinking; he knew the path like the palm of his hand, he had done it a gazillion of times. But this time, no one would be there to welcome him back. He had begged Yuzuru to sleep, as his plane had arrived at one in the morning, and the Japanese had training the next day. Usually, Yuzu was waiting for him outside the gate, with his arms ready to engulf him in a hug. But not today, because Yuzu also had Jet Lag, apart from training, as he had arrived in Toronto just a few days before. 

 

He picked up his luggage and called for a taxi, giving him the directions with a smile and then promptly falling asleep against the car window. The taxi driver had to wake him up and kindly helped him with the various suitcases up the stairs to his apartment. He fidgeted with the keys for a few seconds until he finally found the right one. His apartment smelled familiar; his cat came to him and rubbed against his leg affectionally, purring after days of not seeing his master. Tracy or the other Javier were the ones who made sure Effie was fed and watered. Sometimes Yuzuru, but he was usually away like him. 

 

Yet, he noted, it did not feel like home. His house back in Madrid had felt like his childhood home, with his parents and his sister, the four of them dinning together and talking in rapid Spanish, something he wasn’t able to do much in Canada. But it did not feel like his adult home, he felt something was amiss. And he thought that when he came back to Canada, his flat would feel like home; he remembered it feeling like home. But the sensation did not overpower him, like he had imagined. It still felt kind of cold and empty, dark and impersonal. Effie walked to his room, where the door was slightly ajar. She had probably taken his bed every night. 

 

He left the suitcases in the living room, he was too tired to take anything out, even his pyjamas, he would just sleep in his boxers. He felt cold, though, he had grown used to the Spanish springtime, that felt like the Canadian summer; he slept in his boxers and over the covers back in his motherland, sprawled out like a starfish. Here, though, he had to sleep under the covers with his long pyjamas and, if he was lucky and they had a day off, with Yuzuru tightly clinging to him and sharing their body heat. 

 

He chucked out his shoes on his way to his bedroom, the wooden floor creaking under his feet. He expected to find Effie sprawled on his bed but he instead found a big lump on one side on his bed, sleeping tight, the covers up to his head, only a few wispy black hairs coming out. Javier smiled fondly and ushered Effie out of the room before closing the door, making sure the cat wouldn’t disturb them. 

 

The Spaniard kneeled on the bed and crawled up to the sleeping boy in his bed. Yuzuru’s deep breath was slightly wheezy, a sound that warned Javi that he had to take care of his Japanese boyfriend if he didn’t want him to get a cold and make his asthma worse. Javi wrote that down on his mental notebook but put it aside for the moment, glad that the Japanese boy had decided to sleep there to greet him. 

 

Javier kissed the top of Yuzuru’s head that was picking out from under the covers and embraced him from behind, sneaking his arms under the rustled covers. His skin was cold compared to Yuzuru’s so the Japanese shuddered and woke up slightly, a moan of discomfort leaving his lips as he turned around to see who was the one disturbing him. His eyes were opened barely a slit but when he saw Javi he opened them wholly and his mouth turned into a smile. 

 

“Javi!” He cheered sleepily, throwing his arms around the Spaniard’s neck. Javier embraced him, chuckling into the other’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Javi was rapidly falling asleep when suddenly he felt Yuzuru’s lips on his cheek, searching for his own lips. Javier complied and kissed his boyfriend, at first shallowly, their lips barely moving lazily until Yuzuru’s hands started wondering towards south, caressing his still clothed torso, making him remember that he still hadn’t taken off his clothes. 

 

Javi sat up, separating himself from Yuzu, and he chucked his shirt off the way, and before he had time to lay down and continue to kiss Yuzuru, the mentioned one had sat up and climbed up all on Javi’s lap, grabbing him by his short hair and kissing him thoroughly. Javier barely could believe a few months before doing that to Yuzuru had seemed impossible to him, and he had Miki, he had Himawari, he almost had a life made up. And yet, here he was, in a new and shaky relationship between rivals yet friend, who spent too much time apart in different countries. But he wouldn’t change it; he knew that boy had his heart from the first time he had seen him with his Pooh tissue holder. 

 

Javi grabbed a handful of Yuzuru’s butt, pressing their growing erections together, trying to find some relief. But his jeans were too tight and Yuzuru’s pyjama pants too baggy. It was too late, they were too tired for anything else but they needed to release the pent-up tension they had, they needed to show each other how much they had missed their bodies together. 

 

Yuzuru bit on Javi’s neck as he rubbed his front against Javi’s, clenching his hands on Javier’s hair tightly, and at the same time pressing his ass against Javi’s hands, that were pushing him against the Spaniard’s erection. They felt like teenagers during their first time, furiously trying to find their climax, unexperienced. But they had had sex, real sex, with their clothes off and taking their time to enjoy the intimacy; this was just pure need to find release within the other, to feel close after their time apart. 

 

Soon, Yuzuru climaxed inside his pants, his body shuddering as his mouth let out small and breathy moans against Javi’s lips, who still continued to buck up to Yuzuru, trying to find his own release. The Japanese noticed that and his hand travelled south, releasing Javi from his pants and taking him in his hand, jerking him off furiously. In no time, Javier climaxed all over Yuzuru’s hand, who rubbed the stickiness against his pants, that were anyways already soiled by his own sperm. 

 

They looked at each other and laughed, noticing for the first time how really embarrassing that was. They had both come from almost nothing, but their desire had been building up for too many weeks. They both took off their clothes and snuggled under the covers for warmth, their chests tightly pressed together as they exchanged lazy kisses. 

 

“I miss you, Javi.” 

 

“I missed you too, Yuzu.” Javi punctuated it with a small kiss on the Asian’s nose. “How did you manage to convince your mother to let you sleep here?” 

 

“I just tell her you come today and I want to greet you and help you because you will be tired. And you do not let me come to airport so.” Yuzuru said with a cheeky smile. Javier laughed softly and squished his boyfriend against his body while peppering his chair with kisses. They both stilled, comfortable and warm in their embrace, falling asleep softly. And then Javi realised the warm feeling he had been missing had returned. He was finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
